


Last to Know

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [91]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biphobia, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Gen, Homophobia, John Winchester skeptical, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Pre series, Queer Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/OMC (minor)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's never hidden his sexuality. He's just never told John, knowing full well how he'd react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last to Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: this is preseries. It's bisexual Sam Winchester, and Sam has a short mention of him with an OMC. John Winchester is a terrible parent. It contains homophobia and biphobia.

Sam’s decided he won’t be ashamed.

His family has a whole host of issues with him. If they really want to take the bisexuality thing out on him, they can feel free. It won’t be the first thing they’ve had against him.

Sam doesn’t date much anyways. They’re never anywhere long enough, Sam doesn’t like short-term arrangements, or leading people on. He likes having the time to get to know people first.

But every once in a while, things work of fortuitously. And Sam doesn’t limit himself to the girls Dean likes and John tacitly approves of.

His family isn’t something he approves of. He’s given up trying to earn theirs.

Mostly no one knows still, but that’s because his family doesn’t much notice what he’s up to if it doesn’t involve showing up with information for the hunt. They have better things to do.

Still, even they can’t ignore him making out with Vinny Moreson on the motel bed he and Dean are supposed to be sharing. Sam’s been alone for a week and a half, thought he was in the clear to bring his boyfriend around, but apparently Dean and John decided to come back.

Sam gets Vinny out the door. He doesn’t deserve the shouting. Then he turns and faces his Father head-on.

“Finally figured it out, huh?” Sam asks. “Years late to the party, but, surprise! I like guys too. Wanna do something about it?”

Sam usually sees such disgusted looks reserved for monsters. “A man can’t trust another man in the field to watch his back if he might be watching his ass.”

Sam snorts. “You and your hunter buddies can get over yourselves,” he says. “Your asses ain’t that good that I’d forget keeping myself alive for them. Bisexual doesn’t actually mean sex-crazed, you know. I prioritize a lot of things above sex. Staying alive is definitely up there.”

“We can’t trust you,” John echoes. “You lied to us.”

“I didn’t tell you something I knew you’d hate about me,” Sam snaps. “But I never hid it. I’ve always been this way, you’ve just never cared enough to look at me for the few minutes it would take to figure it out.”

John paces, and Sam just watches him move back and forth. “You’re an embarrassment to this family,” he says at last. “To your mother.”

Sam snorts. “You honestly believe my Mother would hate me for this? I mean, you’d know better than I. Seeing as I never met her. Don’t even know much about her.”

“Don’t talk about Mom like that,” Dean snaps, his first input of the day.

Sam snorts. “Of course,” he mumbles. Then he speaks up. “You want me to leave? Fine, I will. I’ve stuck around this long, given this family every effort I could, but fuck it, I could leave. Be happier. Tell social services all about why I’m out on the street. Best ways to find you guys…”

“You’d never succeed,” John growls.

Sam raises his chin. “Try me.”

John growls again but trails off. “Pack your stuff,” he snaps a moment later, conversation clearly over.

Some part of Sam wants to grin in triumph. Another begins thinking about ways to get out. On his own terms. College might be nice, he thinks. Somewhere nice. Somewhere where most people don’t think him liking boys is such a damn tragedy.


End file.
